Life As A Vampire
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: There is a summary inside that's better. But this goes back to the first book. Basically, my imagination is put to the test with the question: What if Edward never cleared James's venom?
1. Summary

**Ok, this is about what happened after **_**Twilight**_**. I'm not stupid, I know there's 2 books after it. What I mean is in **_**Twilight**_**, Edward had the choice to clear the venom, or let Bella be transformed into a vampire. Ring a bell? Well, what I'm doing is, what if he never cleared James's bite? What if he didn't have it in him? This story shows what I think would've happened afterward. **

**So, anything you have known from **_**New Moon **_**and **_**Eclipse **_**is gone. That means, Jacob never became an important character. Edward never left Bella. She never got a motorcycle. No revenge from Victoria. No discussing of a wedding. But most importantly, no Vulturi visits. **

**What happens with Charlie and Renee? What crazy suicidal thing will Edward torture Bella with this time? That's for me to know, and you to find out. Review or I'll write more, but post none of it. I'm evil. **

**I like reviews they make me happy. They make me write more. If I don't get them, I force myself to write more and it's really bad, because I have writers block. Or, I declare the story complete after 2 chapters. Both work for me. I'll post chapter 1 later. This weekend, I'll at least make a better summary, unless you review and say this is good enough. I like that idea. I guess more chapters mean more reviews, though. I'm really just babbling so you can stop reading this any time. If you are still reading this, I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I'm not interested. Sorry, I'm hyper. Continue story browsing ********.**


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm serious, Carlisle, I can't do it," Edward spoke, seemingly whining that of a two year old

**PREVIEW**

"I'm serious, Carlisle, I can't do it," Edward spoke, seemingly whining that of a two year old.

"Well, Edward, I can clear it, or the transformation will begin," Carlisle said, urgently.

**What transformation?** I thought to myself.

"Edward, hurry. I don't think there's much more time. Stop thinking of this as a selfish act, and pull it together. Decide what's best for you and Bella. No one else," Alice hissed.

Suddenly, I knew what she ment. I felt a pain like lightning strike through my back. I forced myself to speak.

"Don't clear it Carlisle. I want this."

They ignored me, mostly.

"Edward, decide, now!" Carlisle gasped impatiently.

"I'm thinking!" I could picture Edward pinching his nose.

I screamed in pain.

"This is it. Say it now. DECIDE. One more minute, and it will be too late," Alice said, clearly after having a vision.

I couldn't open my eyes.

About 20 seconds passed before Alice spoke.

"Good choice, Edward. It's for the best."

I shrieked again, before I felt two strong arms lift me.

"Shh, it'll be over soon, sleep." Edward sounded troubled.

I heard faint mumbling for a few minutes before I drifted off. I knew when I woke completely, I'd no longer be a human anymore.

Suddenly, I heard voices all around me, sending a sharp pain in my ears. They were unfamiliar to me.

I kept on one voice in particular. It was musical, yet sharp with worry.

I refused to open my eyes, knowing only bad fortune was ahead.

A high – pitched voice said something loud, and excitedly.

"Her eyes will be opening in a few more seconds, people. Well, not people, but you know."

Who's eyes were they talking about?

Suddenly, I felt the strong urge to see the people that possessed these strange voices.

I opened my eyes quickly, and unwillingly.

I was shocked by what I saw they were very gorgeous, people, but so unfamiliar.

A very beautiful man spoke as soon as my eyes opened.

"Oh, thank God!"

His arms wrapped around me, tightly, and I pushed him off.

"Who are you and where am I?" I was mostly saying this towards the man that mauled me.

"You don't remember us?" He sounded very hurt.

"Should I?"

All eyes stared at me like I was crazy, so I got up and ran as fast as possible.

The bronze haired one chased after me, but I was too fast. That made me think about my name, not knowing there's.

That was when I realized, I didn't know. What happened to me?


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

Just minutes after I had started running. I realized I had no clue why I was running or where.

So, I finally just stopped.

I crawled on the ground and into a ditch.

I waited for sleep, for unconsciousness.

For anything to let me escape. I got nothing.

I had the whole night to think, and that wasn't very good.

I let my thoughts wonder. Exactly what I was afraid of, but also couldn't control.

Every time, it went back to those strange creatures. I couldn't help but think they were the reason I didn't know who I was.

I don't remember anything before I woke up. Maybe that was my birth. Maybe nothing _had_ happened before then.

No. That can't be true. I stared at the sky, as I remembered what the bronze – haired man had said to me.

_You don't remember me._ It really wasn't a question, but a fact.

I have a feeling I knew those creatures before this. I refuse to believe that, no.

I couldn't have just forgotten. That's not like me.

Wait, who am I to think that. I didn't know _me_ anymore.

I have to get away. They will find me. I have to run.

For some strange reason, I'm thinking of Alaska.

**Edward's POV**

It killed me when Bella said those words.

_How could she not remember me? Me of all people._

Jasper was shooting me rays of confidence.

I needed that. I looked at him appreciatively. He nodded confirmation.

I spoke suddenly.

"You don't remember me?"

I was hoping for her memory loss to be temporary, and for her to suddenly remember, but that was very unlikely.

Hey, I can dream.

"Should I?"

That's what killed me the most.

Everyone stared at her, shocked.

Out of no where, she just started running. _And fast._

I ran after her, not stopping.

After a while I slowed down, I think she assumed I stopped chasing her, because she laid down in a ditch.

I stood in the forest, watching her.

She had come to our meadow.

Maybe her recovery was soon, even though she probably had no idea what she was doing.

I took this moment to look at her vampire beauty. I loved both my Bella's.

_I wonder when she will feel the need to hunt._

It's not healthy to put it on hold much longer.

It was then I realized I could finally hear her thoughts. (Yes!)

Bella was trying to decipher who we were.

Then, something about getting away.

The last word scared me to death.

_Alaska._

**Alice's POV**

Bella. Bella. Why didn't she remember?

This was _not_ in any of my visions.

They told me she would.

How was I wrong? Me, Alice.

Abruptly, Bella got up and ran, faster than any other newborn.

Edward chased her, not nearly fast enough.

The rest of us decided to wait here, and discuss Bella.

"I don't understand. This was unpredictable. You'd think of all people, she'd remember Edward," Carlisle said, worriedly.

"Yeah, I know. And did you see the look on his face? Priceless. That totally freaked him out. I only wish that expression was because of me! Whoo!" Emmett roared with laughter.

"Emmett, this is _not_ the time. Something's gone terribly wrong, and you still find it in you to joke? Get serious; we need to discuss this. But first, someone needs to find Bella," Esme stated.

"I think I can help you with that…" **Said random voice introduced in next chapter.**


End file.
